1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to RF power transmission, modulation, and amplification. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and systems for vector combining power amplification.
2. Background Art
In power amplifiers, a complex tradeoff typically exists between linearity and power efficiency.
Linearity is determined by a power amplifier's operating range on a characteristic curve that relates its input to output variables—the more linear the operating range the more linear the power amplifier is said to be. Linearity is a desired characteristic of a power amplifier. In one aspect, for example, it is desired that a power amplifier uniformly amplifies signals of varying amplitude, and/or phase and/or frequency. Accordingly, linearity is an important determiner of the output signal quality of a power amplifier.
Power efficiency can be calculated using the relationship of the total power delivered to a load divided by the total power supplied to the amplifier. For an ideal amplifier, power efficiency is 100%. Typically, power amplifiers are divided into classes which determine the amplifier's maximum theoretical power efficiency. Power efficiency is clearly a desired characteristic of a power amplifier—particularly, in wireless communication systems where power consumption is significantly dominated by the power amplifier.
Unfortunately, the traditional tradeoff between linearity and efficiency in power amplifiers is such that the more linear a power amplifier is the less power efficient it is. For example, the most linear amplifier is biased for class A operation, which is the least efficient class of amplifiers. On the other hand, higher class amplifiers such as class B,C,D,E, etc, are more power efficient, but are considerably non-linear which can result in spectrally distorted output signals.
The tradeoff described above is further accentuated by typical wireless communication signals. Wireless communication signals, such as OFDM, CDMA, and W-CDMA for example, are generally characterized by their peak-to-average power ratios. The larger the signal's peak to average ratio the more non-linear distortion will be produced when non-linear amplifiers are employed.
Outphasing amplification techniques have been proposed for RF amplifier designs. In several aspects, however, existing outphasing techniques are deficient in satisfying complex signal amplification requirements, particularly as defined by wireless communication standards, for example.
In one aspect, existing outphasing techniques employ an isolating and/or a combining element when combining constant envelope constituents of a desired output signal. For example, it is commonly the case that a power combiner is used to combine the constituent signals. This combining approach, however, typically results in a degradation of output signal power due to insertion loss and limited bandwidth, and, correspondingly, a decrease in power efficiency.
In another aspect, the typically large size of combining elements precludes having them in monolithic amplifier designs.
What is needed therefore are power amplification methods and systems that solve the deficiencies of existing power amplifying techniques while maximizing power efficiency and minimizing non-linear distortion. Further, power amplification methods and systems that can be implemented without the limitations of traditional power combining circuitry and techniques are needed.